Turning Back Time
by InDia
Summary: A demon who has the power to control time is on the loose, and Dumbledore and Lupin turn into teenagers? The chapters will get more mature but right now it is innocent (Please review)
1. Default Chapter Title

"What do you think it is?"

"Looks like a clock."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hmm, I think I can figure it out," said Hermione. Hermione got up and walked towards it. 

"It's looks like a clock, but knowing Dumbledore it has to be something weird," said Hermione, eyeing it.

Harry got out of his seat and stood next to Hermione.

"Whatever it is, I don't think we should do anything to it. Who knows what would happen," said Harry. Harry sat back down in his seat and cleaned his glasses. "We can ask Dumbledore when he gets back, I guess."

Ron had picked the clock up and studied it closer. 

"Look, it has some spell on it. _Incant pirfus noisis lay tiymles. _Wonder what that means," said Ron curiously.

"Don't say the spell out loud!" hissed Hermione. Before she could say anything else, the door opened and revealed the familiar white beard and smiling face.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. I see you are looking at my clock," said Dumbledore, smiling.

Ron's ears turned pink and he quickly placed it back on the shelf and sat back down.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?" asked Dumbledore, making his way to his seat.

Snape sent us because we were "Disrupting" the class," said Harry, making quotations with his fingers.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" shouted Ron.

"Now, now Mr. Weasley. No need to shout."

"Uh, excuse me, professor, but what is that clock thing?" asked Hermione.

"I really don't know myself," said Dumbledore. Dumbledore got up and walked to the clock.

"An old friend had gotten it for me a long time ago, and I still can't figure it out," said Dumbledore smiling. Before he could say anything else, there was a knock on the door and Lupin stepped inside.

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I speak with you?" asked Lupin. 

"Sure," said Dumbledore. He walked towards Lupin and they began to talk.

Harry looked at the clock and sighed. _This is taking too long, _thought Harry. Then, Harry saw a flash of black rush past him and towards the clock. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked again. Nothing was there.

_What was that? _ Thought Harry. He quickly looked around the room, but he didn't see anything abnormal. His eyes then slowly fell upon the clock, and he gasped. The clock's hands were slowly moving around counter-clockwise and then it began to get faster. The hands were now moving around so fast he couldn't see them anymore, and then they suddenly stopped on the twelve. 

Suddenly, a bright white light filled the room and Harry quickly covered his eyes. The bright light seemed to burn his skin like fire, and then a cackling laughter was heard all around him.

"Hahahaa, HAHAHAHAHA!" The strangled voice echoed all around him, and the bright light stopped and the creature was revealed.

The creature was well over 7 feet tall with gleaming red eyes and sharp claws. Harry gasped and stepped back.

"Ahhh!" Hermione screamed and ran towards the door, which was locked.

Then, the monster turned and eyed Harry and lifted a large claw towards him.

"_You, you are the one named Harry Potter! I will destroy you!" _yelled the creature.

Without thinking, Harry whipped out his wand and yelled, "Priori Incantatem!"

A bright streaming light shot out of his wand and revealed the animal. The creature hissed and shielded its red eyes.

"Curse you, Potter! I will return to finish you!" growled the creature. The creature disappeared without a trace, and the room returned to normal.

"What was that!" cried Ron. Harry slowly lowered his wand and looked at the clock.

"It came from the clock," said Harry.

"Yes, it did. And it is also a demon," said an unfamiliar voice behind them. 

"Are you all right, Harry?" said another unfamiliar voice. The three whipped around, and their jaws dropped.

A boy about 15 stood in front of them, wearing half-moon spectacles and too big robes. His bright blonde hair was tied and wisps of it fell into his ice blue eyes.

"What is it?" asked the boy.

Harry stood speechless. Then, a smaller boy stood up with brown hair and dark blue eyes stood up, tripping over his large shabby robes. The smaller boy looked at the other boy and gasped.

"Dumbledore?" The boy turned around and looked at the smaller boy.

"Lupin?"


	2. Default Chapter Title

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"AHHHHH!" Both Dumbledore and Lupin screamed. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lupin asked. Dumbledore rushed to his desk and pulled out a small mirror and handed it to Lupin. Lupin gasped.

"I'm, I'm I- 

Before Lupin could say anything else, his body went limp and he fell to the floor. Dumbledore looked at Lupin and at the three frozen in the corner.

"Is there something wrong with me too?" Dumbledore asked in a smallvoice.Harry slowly nodded and took the mirror from Lupin's hand and handed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked in the mirror and studied his face carefully. 

"I haven't looked this good in years!" cried Dumbledore. "I don't even have facial hair yet!" Dumbledore looked up and smiled brightly at the frightened threesome.

"What happened to you and Lupin?" Ron asked with a shocked expression still on his face.

"That was a demon who can control time. When he came here, he must have disturbed the time or created a whole in the time zone," said Dumbledore. "My goodness, I have forgotten how easy it was to do physical things at this age." Dumbledore reached for a large book and lifted it with ease.

"Um, professor, about Lupin…."

Dumbledore whipped around and looked at him. "Right, Right," Dumbledore walked over to Lupin and shook him. "Remus, wake up."

Lupin slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "W-who are you?" 

"It's me, Remus! Albus Dumbledore!" he cried with a big smile revealing his straight white teeth.

Lupin quickly sat up and looked around the room. "W-what? So I'm still young? It wasn't a dream!" shouted Lupin. 

Lupin jumped up and ran around the room. "Weeeee!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the corner puzzled, watching Dumbledore and Lupin prance around the room and Lupin trip and fall over his large robes and get back up again and run around some more. Ron fought the urge to laugh while Hermione studied the clock.

"I wonder how it got here in the first place," murmured Hermione. Slowly, she looked at Ron with narrowed eyes. "I told you not to read the spell!" yelled Hermione.

"What? Yeah okay blame everything on me! How was I supposed to know!" cried Ron.

"You should have been more careful and responsible!"

"You should have told me before I read it!"

"Why did you even pick it up when it didn't even belong to you!"

"Why were you so interested in it in the first place!"

"ENOUGH!"

Ron and Hermione stopped and looked at Harry, who had just shouted.

"All we know is that some demon who can control time is on the loose and we are the ones who will stop it," said Harry.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, and then they nodded.

"Well if it was here, I would shake its hand and thank it!" Lupin exclaimed.

"Professor-

"Call me Albus."

"Albus how-

Harry stopped and looked at Dumbledore. "Really?"

"Yes, it would be strange calling me professor."

"Well, okay, um, Albus. How can we capture the demon?"

"I don't know."

Everyone paused and stared at Albus.

"What? I don't know EVERYTHING!" cried Albus.

"I think we can find some information on it in the library. Come on," Hermione rushed out of the room.

"Let's go!" said Lupin. Harry and Ron followed Hermione while Albus and Lupin remained ahead of them.

"C'mon, you two! Faster!" yelled Lupin. Ron growled and ran faster.

When they reached the library, Harry and Ron had to stop and breathe while Lupin and Albus rushed to Hermione's side.

"Blimey! How-can they be-so fast when they haven't-run in-millions of years!" Ron panted. Harry shook his head and slowly walked towards Hermione. 

"How long where you here?" Harry asked, looking at the large pile of books scattered in front of her.

"Start reading," said Hermione quickly. Ron and Harry sighed and picked a book and began to read.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and he quickly turned around to see Lavender and a group of girls behind her. She gestured for Harry to follow them, so Harry put his book down and walked over to the girls.

"Hey, Harry. Who are your friends? Are they new?" asked Lavender, her eyes on Lupin and Albus.

"Kinda, they, um, they just came and Ron, Hermione and me are giving them a tour around Hogwarts," Harry stuttered.

"Really? They are so cute! Especially the blonde one, he has such a nice body, and look at those eyes and that perfect smile!" cried Lavender. The other girls nodded and stared at Albus.

__

Oh my God, they think Dumbledore is cute! Thought Harry. 

"Look at the smaller one! He's so adorable!" A chorus of "AWWW!" was heard and Harry was getting sick.

"Okay, bye Lavender," said Harry quickly. Lavender grabbed his robes and pulled him back.

"What are their names?" 

"Remus, and um, Albus," Harry stuttered. Lavender looked at them and nodded.

"Okay, thanks," said Lavender quickly and she pushed Harry away.

Harry stumbled from the push and sat back down next to Ron.

"What did they say?" whispered Ron.

"They think they're _cute_," said Harry with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ugh! They're checking Professor Dumbledore and professor Lupin out! Now that is really disturbing," said Ron. 

But before Ron could say anything else, Hermione shouted, "I found something!"


	3. Default Chapter Title

"There's a whole page about it!" Said Hermione. Ron and Harry got closer and looked over Hermione's shoulder.

"_A demon who possesses the power to manipulate time is called a Time Shifter_. _Legend says that a great wizard created it hundreds of years ago. The wizard was very old and he knew he was at the end of his life, so he created a clock to turn back time and make himself young again. However, in the process he opened a time gate and he accidentally created the Time Shifter. The wizard didn't know what to do so he sealed the demon in the clock. After using all of his energy to seal the demon in the clock, he died._

The demon still had some power left so it inscribed a spell on the clock just before it fell into a deep slumber for all eternity. However, if someone was to read the spell out loud, the demon will awake and rise once more.

All eyes were on Ron. "What?" Said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued reading.

_If someone did read the spell, the demon would rise out of the clock and create disturbances in time. _

"I guess we are the disturbances," said Lupin, looking at Dumbledore. 

_No one knows how to send the Time Shifter back into the clock, but all we know is it has something to do with time._

"And that's it," said Hermione, closing the heavy book.

"So what do we do know?" asked Ron.

The gang sat in silence as they thought. Suddenly, Dumbledore felt a soft tap on his shoulder and he whipped around. It was Lavender.

"Hallo, Ms. Brown. How are you doing?" asked Dumbledore in his usual friendly voice. Lavender smiled and fluttered her long lashes. Harry and Ron thought they were going to vomit.

"How do you know my name?" asked Lavender in a sweet voice.

"Well, um- 

"I told him, already," said Harry nervously.

"Yeah, he um- he already told me," stuttered Dumbledore.

"I heard you were new so I was wondering if you'd want me to take you on a tour," said Lavender.

"I know this building like the back of my-

"We already gave him a tour," said Ron quickly. Ron and Harry gave Dumbledore a mean look. Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Oh," said Lavender. "Well, I know this might be a little forward but, um, there's another ball coming up and I was wondering if you'd want to go with me?"

Harry and Ron almost choked with laughter. Dumbledore shot a mean look at them and turned back to Lavender.

"I'd love to."

Harry and Ron stopped laughing and stared at Dumbledore.

"Okay, I'll see you then," said Lavender, smiling. She tossed her hair and walked away with the rest of her group.

After the group had left, the gang still had a strange look on their faces.

"Wow, _Albus! _You already got yourself a date!" said Lupin, punching Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Uh, professer, I think they call that jail bate," said Ron. 

"Oh hush, Ron," said Hermione. 

"But he's like a hundred years old!" shouted Ron.

"But my body isn't," said Dumbledore matter-of-factly.

"Still, that _is_ a little disturbing," said Harry.

"Anyways," said Hermione loudly, "We have to think of how we can send the demon back before it does something terrible."

"She's right, let's think," said Lupin.

They sat in silence for what seemed to be an eternity until someone spoke.

"So, Ron, Harry. Who are you taking to the ball?" asked Lupin.

A loud chorus of "Lupin!" echoed in the library and Lupin blushed.

"Just wondering," said Lupin quickly.

"We have to think! What can we do?" said Hermione.

"Dumbl-_Albus," _said Harry, correcting himself. "Who gave you that clock?"

"It was such a long time ago, hmmm…"

"C'mon, think! Who gave you that clock?" said Lupin.

"Ummm…."

"This isn't gonna work," said Ron.

"Aha!" yelled Dumbledore.

A chorus of "What?" echoed in the library once more.

"I just remembered-

"Remembered what? Who gave it to you?" said Lupin anxiously.

"-that I forgot to give Minerva that fruit basket!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"WHO CARES ABOUT FRUIT BASKETS!" yelled Ron. Dumbledore smiled and shrugged his shoulders once more.

"At least I remembered something at my age," said Dumbledore in a small voice.

"You guys, this isn't working," said Harry.

"I got an idea! Everyone, to my office!" yelled Dumbledore. Everyone sighed and slowly got up. 

"What is it? Give the demon a fruit basket?" said Ron.

"No, to look at old photos!" said Dumbldore excited, his eyes round like two blue buttons.

"Oh yeah, that's better," growled Lupin. 

"No, if I look at some old pictures, maybe I can remember who gave that clock to me, geez," said Dumbledore impatiently. "Now, let's go!"

But before the group could go, a pointed face accompanied by two large shadows appeared in front of them.


End file.
